Sweet Halloween
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Little Arthur tries so hard Halloween and is rewarded, even when he doesn't try the year after.


**Sweet Halloween**

Every year, less and less houses participate in Halloween. Few houses and lawn were decorated for the holiday and only about a handful amount of families gave out candy. There were plentiful trick-or-treaters, but what purpose did they serve if no one handed out candy?

Therefore, a twelve-year-old Arthur Kirkland stood up to the plate and saved his money for the month of October in order to buy candy. While he would have loved to wonder the streets and ask his neighbors for sweets, his parents were overly paranoid after hearing about the horror stories in the States.

Arthur thus stood proudly at the front of his porch with a bowl full of treats on that night with homemade decorations. He was quite proud of them in fact. The spider webs were stretched out stuffing from his mother's old pillows and Christmas lights reflected spider and bat figures if one squinted. Even eerie music leaked from an open window where Arthur had inserted his Halloween CD and played on the family's stereo.

Everything was set except for the one to hand out the candy.

"You're just going to stand there without a costume?" His older brother sneered as he walked pass him, on his way to a friend's house to watch horror films.

Devastated, Arthur ran back inside, holding back embarrassed tears. He couldn't stand out there out of place when he had tried so hard to have everything perfect. Anyone who visited would probably make fun of him.

"What's wrong, Art?" His older sister passed by him, sucking on a lollipop she swindled off of him earlier that day.

"I can't go out there, I don't have a costume!" Arthur sulked in a corner of his room.

Confused as to why that would ruin all of her little brother's plans, she suggested he make his own. "Hell, let's go use Alistair's clothes while we're at it." She extended her hand and led him to their older brother's room.

There he found a vest, and a large old hat that if Fiona bent and twisted in the right way, it could almost pass as a pirate's hat.

"Come along, I think I have a pair of old boots you can use," she quickly became invested in Arthur's dress up. "And I think mom has this flowy blouse you can use as well!"

Soon enough, Arthur was set. Together, the two siblings had found enough items throughout the house to complete the little boy's pirate visage.

And just on time.

The first set of trick-or-treaters rang their doorbell and proclaimed their need for sweets. It wasn't long after they left that the next wave of children and teens delighted in Arthur's hard work and left him with fewer treats.

He was down to the last three pieces when a small group of five walked up to his door.

"Trick-or-treat!" The group exclaimed loudly.

Arthur couldn't turn back or shut off his light, it was too late! He had to deny at least two kids from candy. Nervous and on the verge of tears again, Arthur held out the bowl.

"I'm sorry, I only have three more pieces."

The group looked amongst themselves and then two little kids dressed as Wolverine and Captain America nodded to each other.

"They can have the candy," the one dressed in yellow announced.

"We have plenty already," agreed the other.

Not wanting to be outdone but the younger kids, the other three denied it as well.

"You guys should share it," a vampire with shocking white hair and red eyes took off.

A girl in an extremely poofy dress followed, "We've had enough to last a life time."

"And we're probably too old for this anyway," the last dressed as a Matador chuckled as he chased after his friends, leaving the three younger kids in awe.

"Shall we share then," Arthur broke the silence.

"Yeah!" the little Captain America dove into the bowl and handed his brother the other candy.

"I really like your house," mini Wolverine marveled at the homemade crafts.

"And I really like your costume!" Captain America removed his mask. "It's really pretty, it suits you!"

Blushing, Arthur opened his mouth to contradict him, but was too slow.

"You can't call a pirate pretty, Al," his brother scolded.

"I can if it's true!"

The other removed his mask as well before loudly whispering, "But he's a boy, he might not like being called pretty."

"Well he is, Mattie, and I cannot tell a lie!"

"You lied to mama about being home before dark."

"Oh crap, do you remember which way we came from?"

Arthur watched the two bicker back and forth in amusement a bit more before offering his assistance.

"I can walk you back, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please," the little heroes began to tremble at the darkness.

Turning off his porch light and quickly going inside for his own flashlight, Arthur informed his sister of his whereabouts and left with the twins.

Al, or Alfred as Arthur found out, grabbed his hand and Mattie took hold of the other, offering to hold the light for them.

The tree found the twin's parents and established a new friendship, promising to see each other soon again.

 **x. X. x. x. X. x. x. X. x. x. X. X.**

The following Halloween, Arthur had been invited by the twins to go trick-or-treating together, however the young teen wasn't in the mood that year. All the lights in his house were turned off, as he stayed home alone while the rest of his family partook in other holiday activities.

He was beginning to doze off when there was a ring from his doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat," came a muffled voice.

Arthur chose to ignore it, hoping the person would go away.

"Trick-or-treat," came the voice again then a few more obnoxious rings and knocks.

"Artie! Let me in! Let me in or I'll blow the house down!" Alfred's giggle was heard throughout the quiet house.

Reluctantly, the teen walked over to the door to reveal his obnoxious friend.

"I don't have sweets this year, Al."

Grinning, Alfred disagreed.

"Well I do! And I know you do too!" He plopped a basket full of candy in Arthur's arms and stood on his tippy-toes as he leaned in with a quick kiss to his lips.

The boy grabbed the top of his cowboy hat to prevent it from falling as he ran away giggling.

"Happy Halloween, Artie!"

* * *

 **So a little boy in a Batman suit asked me what I was supposed to be and when I told him, he said that I was a cute pirate. As soon as I saw him, I thought of APH America in his Batman costume, but once he said that, the idea of Al calling Artie a cute pirate popped into my mind! So I wrote it down. It wasn't enough USUK so I added a little more at the end.**

 **See you tomorrow on Tumblr I hope! November 1st starts my Fanfiction NaNoWriMo!**


End file.
